Forgotten Hearts
by kitsunebabe
Summary: Riku is a samurai who is working hard to repent for past crimes, kairi is his lover in secret. what will he do when his lover is forced into an engagement? bad summary r and r please


Broken heart

All right my first kh fic, of course I don't own kingdom hearts only the plot. If I did own it I'd make this in a game or something. No inuyasha affiliation. On with the fic!

Little side notes: starters kingdom hearts in this story is like the Kyoto of feudal Japan, kinda like the capital. Riku is a samurai, Soar is a prince, Kairi is the daughter of a lord, Donald and goofy are Sora's bodyguards

Riku's Pov

Another battle. I sat there on a beautiful warhorse my armor shining as if brand new. I watched in the distance as several of my enemies ran toward the small group of samurai. I rode forward looking at my men. Ha, more like men seeking thrills. Shaking my head in annoyance I drew my blade, its funny. I just realized that it looks like a dragon wing. Riding along the front of the group I cleared my throat "men, there is your enemy, they threaten all that live with the intent to destroy life. Slay them all in the name of your lord, your honor, and kingdom hearts!" my horse Raku reared back as we charged towards the heartless soldiers. Swinging down left and right my blade bit into the heartless the smell of blood in the air. Bad feeling this would end quick. A soldier jumped up at me a claw poised back as he was about to strike. I ducked my head under its flailing claw and slashed upwards cutting the helmet in half along with its flesh. The blood smelled like a combination of ink and human blood. As I kept rushing forward my sword flashed straight down until raku reared back again as I jumped off his back. While I was dropping towards the ground I stabbed down catching a soldier off guard impaling its head as I spun around throwing the soldier off into another. When the soldier flew off my blade I pointed the blade to the ground and put my hand against the back of it pushing it forward cleaving another in half. The heartless was thinned out in a matter of minutes as they started to retreat. This was too easy; maybe that's why I saw a dark side coming from the ground. I could take it myself but at the cost of my men getting killed. While it was coming from the ground I ran up the part of its arm that was out and stabbed at its head constantly. After hacking away at it nonstop I was able to kill it before it was even finish to come out. I sat on the ground breathing heavily "that was a nice workout"

3 hours later

I walked down the halls towards the main chamber my sheathed blade in hand as I bowed before the throne. I gave a brief report of the battle today and sneaked a peek around. It seemed everyone was happy. I looked to my right and saw my father. Sephiroth, the one winged angel, was actually smiling. That scared me a bit but I looked away shaking the feeling off. I saw the prince; he and I were good friends along with his bodyguards. A few feet to the right I saw Namine, a warlords daughter smiling shyly. Then I saw her. Kairi, the woman I love. I was snapped from my little daydream when the lord started making an announcement "first I must commend general Riku, he has proven his mettle a thousand times over, and a thousand times again! Kampei!" raising his cup the lord toasted me along with everyone else. I said nothing. "It has also been decided that my son will be wedded to Tokishi's (not Kairi's last name just made it up) daughter!" Sora sat there with a grin while everyone cheered in joy. With the exception of Kairi and myself. Kairi looked like Satan had came to her and told her she was pregnant, and me…. well my face wasn't exactly cheery. "Isn't that wonderful Riku, come voice your joy" my hands clenched as my head was lowered "my lord, you wish for me to be honest completely?" I saw my lord nod "then with regret my lord I detest this marriage for my own reasons to the very reaches of my heart" standing up I bowed again "my lord" as I turned to walk away several of the lords vassal's voiced there anger only to be silenced by him.

After the announcement

I walked down the hallway alone trying to calm myself down only to be cut off by the prince. He was frowning, and quite frankly I couldn't care less. "What was that all about?" he asked, I just kept walking. He put his arm out and tried pushing me back "what you don't like the fact I'm getting married?" taking a few steps back he looked at me expecting an explanation. "I thought you were my friend but its obvious you can't be happy for me when I found love" that's it the gloves are off. I reached forward and grabbed soar by the throat and slammed him against the wall "lets get one thing straight. I know damn well this marriage isn't for love and I know it's not mutual. I don't know what deal your daddy made for you, but if you so much as make Kairi feel uncomfortable ill rip your head off with your spine and present it to your father." I let him go. Normally I wouldn't be this mean but this had pissed me off to no end. I started walking away hearing a sword unsheathed "fine if you can't be happy then fight me!" I heard his charge and at the last second punched him in the back of the head.

Later that night

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned a lot unable to relax. Why, of all the people, why did it have to be Kairi? I heard my door slide open slowly as if someone was trying to sneak in. as my hand grasped the sheathe of soul eater I froze. I recognized the footsteps and sat up "shouldn't you be with your fiancé…" I saw Kairi cringe as she sat there and said nothing. Sighing heavily I just wrapped my arms around her. I heard her whisper "I don't want to do this…" I put my hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes "if we can not find a way out of this, I will die with you" after a moment of silence we kissed. With Kairi in my arms I felt her snuggle against me and I soon lofted off to sleep. I was too lost in the moment to notice the dog sized little shadow slithering between the cracks in the floor and sneaking away.


End file.
